


Photoset: Трудовыебудни

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), kuzzzma



Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Photography, Photoset, Routine, Slice of Life, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Трудовыебудни.Сна не было. Секса не было.Строить еще 10 лет...
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin, Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Photoset: Трудовыебудни

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Toys Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin, диорама производства автора.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/mwc3vAM.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/flurQp7.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/A3yOnK6.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LHMhMfA.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/3fuoiKQ.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/P4hGCmD.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/01qC3bD.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/pKaKDmo.jpg)

***

[ ](https://imgur.com/K04cw6G.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/6zq4jFW.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/QgCNbRd.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/AtaRoiD.jpg)

[](https://imgur.com/gcNVyYp.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/nM5Aole.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
